Always thinking of you
by Rose-Aki
Summary: No matter if they are on different islands or just one the same ship, Zoro always finds a way to congratulate Nami on her birthday. Nami/Zoro


A/N: I wrote this for Nami's birthday. It's about Zoro congratulating Nami three times, first shortly after they both joined the crew, then during the crew's two years apart and then when they're all back together. I hope you like it :)

* * *

The first time Zoro almost missed Nami's birthday. If it wasn't for him seeing Nojiko give Nami a small present and telling her to open it in two weeks he wouldn't have known. However after thinking about the situation he figured out the meaning behind it. Despite that Nami and him hadn't known each other for long and that they bickered most of the time, it just seemed like the right thing to do to congratulate her.

To Zoro's surprise Nami didn't tell anyone about her birthday, so the day passed just like any other on their eventful journey. However that meant that Zoro had to make a decision. Apparently he was the only one from the crew who knew it was her birthday, so should he wish her a happy birthday or not? They were nakama thanks to Luffy and even if she probably didn't want him to know it was her birthday, he would at least give her something for the occasion. One thing immediately came to his mind that they always agreed on, sake. The only time they sat together peacefully for more than ten minutes was when they drank together when the rest of the crew was already asleep after another crazy party. Considering that, the sake he bought on the last island would be a perfect gift for her. It had cost him a small fortune, but he was willing to share it with her, just this once.

"Oi, woman." He approached the navigator, who was standing on the railing looking at the brightly shining moon over the ocean. She seemed a little bit sad and melancholic, which only made what he was about to do even more right. Sure, she had a hard life before and had surely never seen her family often, but maybe this was the only time that she was this far away from her family on her birthday with knowing that she wouldn't see them again soon.

"Consider it a one time thing for your birthday." He said gruffly when he reached her and offered her the bottle of sake.

"Thanks." Of course was she surprised by hie gift, but then she smiled beautifully at him and he had to admit that getting this smile from her was worth sharing his sake with her.

* * *

While training with Mihawk, Zoro hardly looked at the calendar, but two times in the years they were apart he made sure that he wouldn't miss this date. Something about the way she had looked so sad on her first birthday away from her family just stuck with him and the thought of her alone without her friends somewhere in this world bothered him. Sure, he was worried about all of his nakama, after all he didn't know where they were and if they were safe, but for some unknown reason he cared the most about her safety.

Sighing he knew that he couldn't do anything about this, but he wanted at least to congratulate her on her birthday. Luffy had made the newspaper their way of communication, so Zoro intended to use it for his purpose. When Mihawk and Perona sailed to the next island for supplies he came along with them. After searching for hours, because this town was clearly designed weirdly, he finally found the news agency and made sure a special announcement would be published in the newspaper on the 3rd of July.

With that done he could only hoped that Nami noticed his birthday wishes to her. It was only a small announcement, but he had made sure that it would be obvious to her that it was from him to her. Only two years later he would know for sure if it worked.

When they met again for the first time after their two years apart he got his confirmation. On the evening during their victory celebration on Fishman island she approached him almost shyly and thanked him for thinking of her on her birthday. The way she blush and the smile she gave him, made his heart beat faster and he knew that he wouldn't be able to ignore this feeling for much longer.

* * *

Nami's next birthday was a big celebration on the ship because Luffy had finally found out when her birthday was, so being the Straw Hat pirates it was a great opportunity to have a huge party, with lot of meat for their captain and extra sake for Nami and Zoro. The swordsman wasn't surprised that he and the navigator were the only ones that were still awake at the end of the party. Some things never changed and that they could hold their liquor the best was one of these things. It was great to have her back by his side and just enjoy drinking some sake with her.

They were both just sitting on the deck leaning against the mast with a bottle of sake shared between them. Despite that Zoro was very thankful that he had learned so much from Mihawk in the two years, he had waited for the moment he would see Nami again. Sure, he had mostly focused on his training, but there had also been enough time to think about someone else and that was her. It hadn't been easy to admit to himself that he held feelings for her beyond friendship, but surprisingly enough he had realized it after one Mihawk's wisdoms. The swords master had told him that great strength came from the will to protect the ones you love and the greatest power could be reached by achieving the most difficult love, romantic love. Zoro hadn't understood what he meant until Nami had been in danger shortly after their reunion. Now that he understood, he was sure that he felt that kind of love for the navigator, but he wasn't sure what to do about this.

Sitting with her here now, just the two of them was a good opportunity, but he was never the best when it came to expressing his feelings, especially with words. However it seemed that he didn't have to make the first move, because Nami spoke up.

"You know, I missed this. Just sitting here with you after another crazy party and drinking sake." She smiled at him and it made his heart beat faster.

"Me too, woman." He said and took a deep breath before continuing. "And I missed you."

"Really?" She hesitant for a second before adding. " As a friend?"

Was it just his imagination or was there a hopeful look in her eyes? Maybe he hadn't been the only one who had realized that their relationship was slowly changing. This was the moment he wished he was better with words, but what he said next had to be enough.

"No, there is more between us than that."

By the beautiful smile that light up her face, he was sure that she understood the meaning behind his words. Closing the last few inches between them their lips finally met in a passionate kiss.

'Happy birthday, Nami.' Zoro wished her silently before losing himself in the kiss with his navigator.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
